


Travelers Anxiety

by nicedragon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plane Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicedragon/pseuds/nicedragon
Summary: Hinata and Gundam are nervous flyers. Though,  Hinata's worse than Gundam.





	

Hinata rubbed a nervous hand against his cheek for the umpteenth time. 

“Can you not still yourself? While a aeronautic metal monster, it's our fastest mode to deliverance.” Gundam said next to him. 

Hinata stiffly shrugged his shoulders in response. 

Gundam and Hinata were seated in the side isle of an average plane. Hinata was visible stressed. He tended to downplay his dislike of flying when not actually on a plane. Now seated, waiting the last half an hour in the tiny space, Hinata was uncomfortable. The space was too small- boxed in by the seats around his own, legs bent at a constant angle. 

Hinata's only solace was Gundam next to him. The whole taxi ride over to the airport he'd been forced to listen to Gundam lament over plane's and their affects on innocents. From context, Hinata had figured he was talking about what happened when planes hit birds. Hinata hadn't thought about that before but his mood went even more sullen piling Gundam's distress onto his own. 

Still, in the- horrible- over packed plane, Hinata was glad to have Gundam with him. 

Gundam sat with his hands folded in his lap. For once Gundam didn't have his four dark devas with him. He'd confessed that he would like to take them with him wherever he may go, but that a plane was something he was unwilling to put his demon beasts through. He really was kind. Or sensible at least. Hinata had imagined trying to fight with Gundam about bring his hamsters on the plane. 

Hinata felt a hand touch his own. He looked to see Gundam taking up his hand delicately. 

“Do not strain yourself.” He murmured lowly and pressed Hinata's hand between the both of his. “Your vessel has gone rigid and we haven't even begone to ascend.” 

Hinata forced himself to loosen and realized he'd been clutching the armrests already. He gave Gundam a weak smile. 

“You're right. I'll try to relax. But honestly... I'm not so good with planes.”

Gundam seemed to process this. He stroked Hinata's hand absentmindedly. 

Attendants began working their way down the isles making sure everyone was buckled and all trays were up. The plane began to slowly shift and move. 

Hinata made a pinched expression and Gundam applied more pressure to his hand. 

“Do not fret! Next to a being such as myself and with the power I've leached to you, no foul play could come upon you.” 

As the plane reached its proper track for taking off, it stilled and straightened slowly.  
“Gundam, um, thank you.”

Hinata reached over and held Gundam's arm with his other hand. Even as Gundam flushed from outside initiated contact, Hinata scooted closer and held tighter when he felt the plane begin to move forward and gain speed down the runway.

“Do not fret.” Gundam repeated. His own hands tightened. 

When the plane gave it's first bumpy jerk of catching air, Gundam pressed back into Hinata's leaning weight. If not for the armrest between them they'd have been huddled together. 

The plane took off at an angle. Other passengers looked out their windows to see the ground grow fainter as they gained altitude. 

Hinata took slow breathes and reassured himself everything was fine. Gundam had not stopped stroking his hand with his thumbs. The pressure was just right. Through all the layers of clothing, Hinata could feel Gundam warm next to him. He tried to focus on these things instead of the sickening incline and the sound of the engine. 

Soon enough the plane leveled out and a while after that the signs saying to stay seated turned off. 

“Well done.” Gundam said and patted Hinata's hand. He moved to set it down but Hinata tightened his grip. His hand felt slick. He'd probably gotten sweat all over Gundam's hands. 

Hinata yanked his hand back and wiped it on his pants. He smiled ruefully at Gundam. “You're talking to me like one of your ani- demon beasts.”

“Keh, you're no demon beast. I speak as is fit.”

Hinata sighed. “Well, thank you, again.”

Gundam pulled his scarf closer to his face. It didn't hide the high flush that colored the tops of his cheeks and ears. 

“Mightn't... mightn't you give over that piece of yourself again for me to guard?”

Hinata recognized the hesitation in Gundam's speech. Shyness. 

It was a little embarrassing but Hinata wasn't against it exactly. Having Gundam hold and pet his hand. Gundam certainly was good at taming and calming. 

Gundam's shyness was contagious. Hinata felt his face heat as he replied, “If you don't mind I guess...” 

Gundam took Hinata's hand and held it as he'd done before. He stared pointedly ahead, wondering if he should have worn the more summer appropriate version of his attire as he felt rather hot. 

Hinata wanted to tell Gundam something like, 'You're a good friend,' or 'You're really caring, huh?'

Instead, he squirmed and laced his fingers through Gundam's. He squeezed his arm too. 

Flustered, Gundam seemed to speak out of embarrassment. “This arrogance, you're so confident in yourself and your own weak power to be able to handle poison so thoroughly.”

Hinata looked pointedly at him, feeling more like his usual self. “Didn't you ask for my hand yourself?”

“F-foolish! Foolish conjecture. Such impertinence.” 

“Uh-huh.” Hinata answered dismissively. 

Seeing Gundam so flustered with no where to run off to was so rare. Hinata could feel Gundam's shyness in the way he trembled minutely before responding. 

* * *

Evening had fallen and the interior lights had been dimmed to accommodate sleep. 

Gundam shifted uncomfortable. There was no proper way to lay in order to rest. If he let go of his companion's hand he may be able to shift and lay against the wall of the aircraft but that would be unacceptable. He would not release this piece of his companion. He'd sen what distress he was in at each bump of turbulence and the reminder that he was thousands of meters above earthly planes.

Gundam saw other passengers sleeping in isles over and stifled the feeling in his stomach. He could see a couple curled against each other like young hell hounds. 

Next to him, Hinata slapped his own hand to his face. 

“What-?” Gundam started to ask before he noticed underneath Hinata's hand his face was tinged. It drew Gundam's undivided attention. 

“Don't stare at people.” Hinata whispered. He saw where Gundam had been looking. He swallowed and took a deep breath. They might as well right? He'd practically already pressed himself as close to Gundam as he could when they were taking off. 

Hinata nudged the armrest that divided them up and loosened his seat belt. “Put this against the wall and lean against it.” Hinata handed Gundam his jacket. Gundam did as asked but jumped when Hinata leaned into him. 

He let go of Hinata's hand and mumbled something unintelligible. Snuggling was something the young beasts at home did. Gundam had never been a participant in this kind of ritual. He felt like bursting. He felt his oath to Hinata redouble. He absolutely, one hundred percent— 

There was the softest whining sound and Hinata was mortified to hear it come from Gundam's throat. 

He rested his head on the side of Gundam's arm and recovered his face with his hand. 

“Try to get some sleep.” Hinata said. He steadily looked at the seat in front of him.

He tried to ignore Gundam's fidgeting but even after a few minutes it didn't stop.  
“What is it?” Hinata whispered. 

Gundam's mouth opened and closed. “I...”

He tried to shrink into the side of the plane but there was no where to go. Hinata was looking at him, waiting. 

“I let go.” Gundam showed Hinata his hand. 

Hinata looked from Gundam's hand to his face. Silently he offered Gundam his own hand. So slowly Gundam took Hinata's hand again and held it firmly. 

Hinata sighed and went back to resting his head on the side of Gundam's arm. He wanted to sleep the rest of the ride. 

Gundam joined his hands together to sandwich Hinata's. He squeezed. 

“This is mine now.” 

“No, it's not.” Hinata mumbled sleepily. He wasn't even taken aback. 

“You gave it to me.” Gundam said smugly. 

They were mostly definitely going to argue about this when they got off the plane. Gundam didn't joke.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might have come from a writing prompt, about travel or plane rides. I don't remember, it was in my fanfic folder, haha.


End file.
